


Kernel Of Stubbornness

by DarkShade



Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: The Doctor takes Rory to an alien planet for the first time.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rory Williams
Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754761
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Kernel Of Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> I managed a new story for this series.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Rory sat on the beach watching the waves crash on the shore. He hadn’t expected their trip to the small village in the fifteenth century to turn into a fight against alien invaders who were after the meteorite the village worshipped.

“Are you okay?” the Doctor asked as he took a seat at Rory’s side.

Rory glanced at him, “I’m soaking wet. Again.”

The Doctor chuckled.

“It’s just been a really long day,” Rory sighed, “I’m pretty sure not even a full two days have passed since I met you, Doctor and so much crazy stuff has happened to me.” He sighed, “And although I would never wish I’d never met you, I do wish…” 

“Aldwyn’s death was not your fault,” the Doctor said cutting him off, “He would have killed everyone in the village if we hadn’t stopped him. I don’t like what happened any more than you do.”

Rory sighed sadly, “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“They still worship that stupid thing,” Rory snapped, “It’s a piece of rock that they nearly died for which means nothing.”

The Doctor shrugged, “I know but we can only do so much. Although,” he clapped Rory’s shoulder, “We stopped an alien attack which would have wiped out half the country. Take the win.”

Nodding Rory asked, “Can we get out of here?”

The Doctor nodded and stood, offering Rory his hand to pull the younger man to his feet. Wrapping an arm around Rory’s shoulder, the Doctor led him back towards the village. The TARDIS was just beyond it in the forest waiting for them.

“Rory,” a soft voice called as they passed through the village square.

Turning the two men saw the daughter of the blacksmith running towards them, her doe eyes wide.

“Are you leaving?” she asked when she reached them.

Taking a step closer, Rory nodded, “I have to. It’s time for me to go home, Hannah.”

Hannah threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, “I’ll miss you.”

Awkwardly Rory patted her shoulder, “I…I’ll miss you too.”

Hannah stared at him for a moment before she kissed him. Rory stared at her in surprise when she pulled away.

“Goodbye,” she whispered tearfully.

The Doctor caught Rory’s shoulder and steered him towards the TARDIS once more.

“Come on lover boy,” he teased as Rory grimaced at him, “It looks like you’ll be breaking hearts all through time.”

*********************************************

Rory walked into the control room. He’d had a long shower and felt warm finally. He really hoped wherever they went next did not end up with him soaked through again.

“I was thinking,” the Doctor said, as Rory arrived, “How would you like to see another planet?”

Rory moved to the console, “Yes.”

The Doctor grinned at him, “Alright, I know a place that if we arrive at the right time of year there is the most incredible meteor shower.”

“Sounds good,” Rory smiled, grabbing the console as the Doctor flung the lever.

They were bounced around for a few minutes before the TARDIS landed. The Doctor grabbed his coat and slipped it over the blue suit he was now wearing, Rory nodded and followed the other man out of the box.

Rory closed the door to the TARDIS and turned, stalling in his tracks as he could see the starlit sky with three moons.

“Oh my God,” he breathed, “This is a different planet.”

The Doctor smiled from his side, “Yes, it is. Come on.”

Rory followed the Doctor away from the TARDIS and up a hill. At the top Rory could see a city spread out in front of him, lit up and looking similar in some ways to the world he knew but completely alien to him.

“This is incredible,” Rory breathed, unable to rip his eyes from the view before him.

They stood in silence for several minutes before the Doctor asked, “What’s that?”

“What?” Rory asked, turning to see a small group of people running towards them.

The Doctor suddenly grabbed the front of Rory’s jacket pulling him down just before a blast hit the tree just behind where his head had been.

“What the hell?” Rory demanded, following the Doctor towards the treeline where the people presumably being shot at were coming towards them.

“Just keep your head down,” the Doctor told him.

The Doctor could see the small group who had been sneaking away from the city being shot at were young and did not look like soldiers or any kind of threat.

“She’s hurt,” Rory suddenly said and started towards the group, dropping down beside a little girl who looked to be about ten years old and pulling out a first aid kit from his pocket.

“Where did you get that?” the Doctor asked.

“It was on my bed,” Rory told him, “I thought you left it for me.”

The Doctor stared at him surprised, if the TARDIS was leaving Rory things like that then it was clear that the younger man had made a connection with her. It had happened with a few previous companions but not for some time.

“Doctor,” Rory’s voice pulled him back, “I can’t help her here.”

“We are heading to a safe haven,” one of the men spoke up, “It is not far from here.”

The Doctor nodded, “Lead the way.”

Rory put the kit back in his pocket and moved to help the man lift the girl. Yells came from nearby and the Doctor motioned them.

“Move now,” he ordered.

They started to run, the small group looking terrified as the calls from behind them became louder with each passing second.

“Keep going,” the woman, the Doctor worked out to be the leader, ordered as blasts of energy exploded around them.

A cry came from beside him and the Doctor saw one of the men fall, Rory skidded to a halt and ran back to help him.

“Rory,” the Doctor cried but before he could head back for his friend a blast landed at his feet throwing him backwards down the hill. He heard Rory call his name before his head hit a rock and everything went black.

*********************************************

The Doctor woke with a start, groaning at the pain echoing through his head.

“Are you awake?” a woman asked from his side.

He nodded before his memories caught up and he jumped up, “Rory?”

“Your friend tried to save Gelan,” she said, “I’m afraid he was taken by the Magistrate’s guards.”

Grimacing in pain the Doctor asked, “The Magistrate?”

“He claims to be protecting the princess until she is old enough to rule but he is instead using his position to take over,” she explained.

“The Princess Mercy,” the Doctor groaned with realisation, “Which makes you, Senator Yila.”

Yila nodded, “How do you know this?”

The Doctor grimaced, “It’s a long story. What about my friend?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, “But we used all our resources to rescue the Princess. We have no way to get back into the palace.”

“I will not leave him.”

“Then I wish you good luck,” Yila told him.

Anger filled him, “He is only imprisoned because he was helping your Princess and one of your people.”

“I will give you all the assistance I can regarding the layout of the palace,” Yila replied looking reluctant, “But I cannot spare anyone to accompany you.”

The Doctor stared at her for several moments before demanding, “Tell me everything I need.”

Rory cradled his right arm to his chest, as he sat against the wall in a cell. After the blast exploded in front of the Doctor throwing him down the hill, Rory found he was surrounded by people all aiming guns at him. He was grabbed, thrown to the ground with his arm painfully bent up his back, then forced to watched them shoot the man he’d been trying to help in the head.

“Do you know who I am?” a man stood in the doorway suddenly.

Rory looked up at him, taking in the black outfit as well as the air of superiority he wore with it and asked, “Should I?”

“I,” the man stepped inside, “Hold your life in my hands. And I,” he grabbed Rory’s throat, “Will only spare you if you tell me what I want to know.”

Rory struggled to breathe as the man’s grip tightened.

“I am the Magistrate,” the man continued, throwing Rory against the wall where he gasped for breath, “And you are nothing. You only live as long as you’re useful to me.”

Staring at the man Rory forced himself to stay still and not show how afraid he was.

“Now,” the Magistrate stated, “Where is the Princess?”

Rory remained silent.

Anger filled the Magistrate’s voice “Tell me.”

“No.”

He expected the fist coming towards him but had no way to dodge it and slammed into the floor tasting blood that welled up in his mouth.

“I am not going to kill you,” the Magistrate breathed, leaning over him, “I am going to keep you alive. I will break you piece by piece until you tell me what I want to know and beg for death.”

Rory had been tormented a lot of his childhood. Small, quiet and a little clumsy he had been the perfect target for bullies. He recognised a bully when he met one and whereas young Rory would have folded instantly, the last few years had created a kernel of pure stubbornness. Pushing himself to sit up, Rory looked up at the man threatening him and said once more, “No.”

*********************************************

The Doctor frowned as he checked the schematics of the palace, the only entry point had been used to rescue the young princess, so it was likely the security had been upgraded.

He was forcing his fear and anger down until he managed to get Rory back safely.

“Doctor?”

He turned to find the young Princess standing there, a bandage around her wrist, “Your Highness.”

“I’m sorry about your friend,” she said softly, “He was so brave to try to save my guard.”

“It’s who he is,” the Doctor told her before adding sharply, “And he’s not dead yet.”

The little girl winced, “I have ordered my people to help you in whatever way they can.”

The Doctor stared at her and concentrated for a few moments, checking whether or not this was a fixed point or if he could play with history.

After a moment he smiled, “I need to get my ship and then we will be putting you back where you belong, your Highness and removing the Magistrate.”

“We will?” Yial asked from the doorway.

Nodding the Doctor grabbed his coat, “I’ll be back soon.”

Heading out the hidden base the Doctor quickly ran back to the TARDIS, relieved he didn’t run into any guards and that no one had found it.

Entering the ship, he frowned at the clang that echoed around him, “I’ll find him,” he promised the TARDIS, “You don’t normally take to people this fast. Leaving him the first aid kit,” the Doctor gently stroked the console, “I’ll get him back.”

Setting the coordinates, the Doctor pulled the lever sending them back to the base. He had a plan, and just hoped Rory was still alive.

Especially for the health of the men who’d taken him.

Rory had never been in as much pain as he was now. His right arm was broken, he had several broken ribs, three of the fingers on his left hand were broken and it was more than likely he had two black eyes.

Strangely his nose felt fine.

The guards dragging him from the cell dropped Rory to the ground and he couldn’t stop himself crying out in agony.

“I am impressed,” the Magistrate stated, “You have not given in and betrayed your friends. But this is your final chance. Where is the Princess?”

Rory closed his eyes, hoping to hear the TARDIS arrive or the Doctor make an entrance but there was nothing. 

He was alone but he was used to it now.

Forcing himself to his knees, Rory looked out through his swollen eyes and said, “No.”

Rory felt something press between his shoulder blades a second before electricity shot through his entire body. When it stopped, Rory fell to the ground.

“No,” he muttered.

“You are going to die,” the Magistrate whispered in his ear, “But it will be slow and painful if you don’t tell me what I want to know.”

Rory closed his eyes and sighed, “No.”

“Hit him again,” the Magistrate ordered.

Feeling the pressure of the taser against his ribs, Rory braced himself for the pain, but nothing happened. Instead the familiar wheeze echoed through the room as a breeze hit Rory’s face. The Doctor had come back for him.

He hadn’t been abandoned.

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and looked around the room. Instantly spotting Rory on the ground, looking in need of medical attention. Forcing himself not to run to his friend because that wouldn’t help Rory, the Doctor instead turned to the man standing above his friend.

“You would be the Magistrate,” he noted.

The man sneered, “And you are?”

“I’m the Doctor,” he introduced himself, “And you better hope that my friend is not severely injured otherwise this will turn out even worse from you than it is going to.”

The Magistrate began to laugh, “Your little tricks mean nothing here. Our Princess has been abducted and he knows where she is.”

“Actually,” the Doctor said smugly, “He doesn’t. But,” he stepped back to the TARDIS and opened the doors, “I do.”

On cue the young Princess walked out surrounded by her guards with Senator Yila. The Doctor moved to Rory to check his friend, promising he was safe wrapping Rory in his coat.

“Your Highness,” the Magistrate said, oozing sincerity, “I have been so concerned for your safety.”

The little girl turned to him, “Only because I wasn’t in your control. Guards arrest him.”

The Magistrate was grabbed by the guards, several were his own, and dragged away.

“Doctor,” the Princess said, “Is your friend alright?”

Helping Rory to stand, the Doctor replied, “He will be.” Without another word he moved Rory into the TARDIS.

Rory could feel the Doctor’s arms holding him as they walked slowly. The moment they entered the TARDIS he felt the gentle hum making him know he was safe again.

“Come on,” the Doctor said softly, “The medical bay is just a few more steps.”

Exhausted and in pain, Rory forced himself to keep moving.

“Okay,” the Doctor said softly, “The bed is beside you. Just move slowly and lie down, I won’t let you fall.”

Unable not to let out moans at every stab of pain as he slowly lay back on the bed, Rory sighed in relief when he was laying on the bed.

“You came for me,” Rory breathed.

The Doctor rested his hand on Rory’s forehead, “Of course.”

“No one else ever did,” he murmured, 

Silence filled the room for a moment before the Doctor spoke again, “You’re going to feel warm and then fall asleep. When you wake up, you’ll feel a lot better.”

“Doctor,” Rory whispered, “You’ll be here?”

“Of course,” his friend assured him, “Just close your eyes and rest.”

Rory felt the world begin to fade into warmth and blackness slipping into unconsciousness with a sigh.

While the pod healed Rory’s injuries, the Doctor frowned. In the very short time that Rory had been travelling with him, the Doctor had come to appreciate how compassionate the younger man was along with his intelligence and curiosity. He also felt that Rory needed a friend, someone who was there for him and despite the fact the Doctor knew he wasn’t the best choice for this, he wanted to be that friend.

Seeing Rory beaten and broken had scared him in a way that he hadn’t felt for a while. But it was Rory’s surprise that the Doctor had returned for him that made him angry. Rory should know that he was important, he should know that he was never alone.

With a sigh, knowing that Rory would be in the pod for a few days, the Doctor headed to the control room and sent them into the time stream.


End file.
